Блог участника:Плачь Совы Под Скалой/Плачь Совы Под Скалой песни
Melanie Martinez – Dollhouse Hey girl, open the walls Эй, девочка, раздвинь стенки, Play with your dolls Поиграй со своими куклами, We'll be a perfect family Мы будем идеальной семьей. When you walk away Когда ты уходишь, Is when we really play Тогда мы начинаем настоящую игру, You don't hear me when I say Ты не слышишь меня, когда я говорю... Mom, please wake up Мама, прошу, проснись, Dad's with a slut Папа со шл*хой, And your son is smoking cannabis А твой сынок курит марихуану. No one ever listens Никто никого не слушает.br />Эти обои блестят. This wallpaper glistens Не позволяй никому увидеть то, что происходит на кухне... Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen thAD7T5T9G.jpg Места, места, Places, places Займите свои места, Get in your places Натягивай платье и сделай кукольное личико, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Все считают нас идеальными, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы. Please don't let them look through the curtains Фото, фото, улыбнись для фото, Picture, picture, smile for the picture Попозируй с братом, разве ты не хорошая сестричка? Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Всем кажется, что мы идеальны, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, только не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы... Please don't let them look through the curtains К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит, I see things that nobody else sees К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит... I see things that nobody else sees Эй, девочка, посмотри на мою маму, Hey girl, look at my mom Она кажется шикарной, She's got it going on Ха, тебя ослепили ее драгоценности, Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry Стоит тебе отвернуться, When you turn your back Как она вытаскивает фляжку, She pulls out a flask Чтобы забыть о его изменах. And forgets his infidelity Ой-ой, она идет на чердак, ненастоящей, Uh oh she's coming to the attic, plastic Она снова становится ненастоящей. Go back to being plastic Никто никого не слушает, No one ever listens Эти обои блестят. This wallpaper glistens Однажды все увидят то, что происходит на кухне... One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen Места, места, Places, places Займите свои места, Get in your places Натягивай платье и сделай кукольное личико, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Все считают нас идеальными, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы. Please don't let them look through the curtains Фото, фото, улыбнись для фото, Picture, picture, smile for the picture Попозируй с братом, разве ты не хорошая сестричка? Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Всем кажется, что мы идеальны, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, только не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы... Please don't let them look through the curtains К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит, I see things that nobody else sees К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит... I see things that nobody else sees Эй, девочка, Hey girl Эй, девочка, раздвинь стенки, Hey girl, open your walls Поиграй со своими куклами, Play with your dolls Мы будем идеальной семьей... We'll be a perfect family Места, места, Places, places Займите свои места, Get in your places Натягивай платье и сделай кукольное личико, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Все считают нас идеальными, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы. Please don't let them look through the curtains Фото, фото, улыбнись для фото, Picture, picture, smile for the picture Попозируй с братом, разве ты не хорошая сестричка? Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Всем кажется, что мы идеальны, Everyone thinks that we're perfect Прошу, только не позволяй им заглянуть за шторы... Please don't let them look through the curtains К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит, I see things that nobody else sees К-У-К-О-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Й-Д-О-М-И-К, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E Я вижу то, чего больше никто не видит... I see things that nobody else sees thRALK8NUF.jpg Категория:Записи в блоге